Family Malfoy
by Megan13
Summary: Lucius takes his new girlfriend home for Christmas... See how she fares. LB,RB,LN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I watched The Family Stone the other night and couldn't get this idea out of my mind. This'll bea two-parter.**

**Disclaimer: JKR's characters and plot line from The Family Stone.**

* * *

"No, no," Bellatrix shook her head and grabbed the orange sweater out of Lucius' hand. "Are you crazy? Do you want your father to look like a Weasley? Here, buy him the green one." 

She thrust the green sweater into his hands and tapped her nails on the counter. Lucius sighed and handed the green sweater and silver picture frame to the girl behind the counter. The girl looked at him sympathetically as she tallied his purchases.

* * *

"You'll do fine," Lucius insisted as he shrunk his suitcase and placed it in his pocket. "They'll love you." 

Bellatrix snorted. "It's just... Meeting your family for the first time is a bit overwhelming."

"The Lestrange brothers will be there. You remember Rabastan?" Lucius asked. "He was in your year at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "The little scum who followed me around like a puppy. How could I forget."

Lucius smiled. "Well at least you know there will be more than one friendly face. Besides, I've spoken of you to Rodolphus so many times he says he already feels as if he's known you for years."

"You speak of me to him?" Bellatrix grinned. "Do you speak of me often to people?"

"Why of course," Lucius said and pulled her into his arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

"She's horrid," Rabastan said and lifted the sifter of brandy to his mouth. 

"Oh come now Rab," Abraxas said. "She can't be too bad if Lucius is taken with her. My son has impeccable taste in his women and I'm sure Miss Black will not be the exception."

"I think we should hear Rabastan out." Emmiline scooted forward in her seat, eager for gossip. "Tell us, is our son making a mistake with this girl?"

"Oh yes," Rabastan said with a nod. "I was in her year at Hogwarts you know. She treated everyone with contempt. Only talks about herself. Never listens to what anyone has to say. She's got a horrible temper. And she has this terrible habit of tapping her nails."

"Tapping her nails you say?" Abraxas asked. "Well how bad can that be?"

Rabastan cocked his head and began tapping his nails loudly on the coffee table. "Imagine this for hours at a time."

Emmiline scrunched her nose in distaste and put a fingernail between he teeth. "A wretched habit."

"Better than biting her nails though," Abraxas said and looked pointedly at his wife. "Wouldn't you say Em?"

Emmiline flushed and lowered her hand. "Yes well. We'll give her a chance."

"And do be nice Em," Araxas said. "The Blacks would make good alliance."

* * *

"You ready?" Lucius asked. 

"I..." Bellatrix looked around the flat to see if she'd forgotten anything. "Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

Lucius guided her to the fireplace and offered the small bowl of floo powder. "Just wait for me in the reception room. I'll be right behind you."

Bellatrix smiled and took a pinch of the powder. She stepped up to the fireplace, threw the powder, and clearly said, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

All conversation in the library stopped as the bell sounded. The three looked at each other with piqued eyebrows and then threw themselves off their chairs and hurried to the reception room. 

"Oh, hello," Bellatrix said as Lucius' parents and Rabastan rushed through the door. "Lucius should be here... Ah, hello Darling."

Lucius smiled at Bellatrix before turning his attention to his parents and friend. "Father, Mother. Hello Rabastan."

Emmiline bit her lip, looked at her husband, and then launched herself at her son. She grabbed him and pulled him into her arms and said, "Oh Luc, how I've missed you."

"Happy Christmas Mum," Lucius said affectionately and took a deep breath. "It's good to be home."

"And it's good to have you home," she said and then dropped her voice. "She's very pretty."

"Yes, I know." Lucius grinned and stepped away from his mother. He gave his father a rushed hug and shook Rabastan's hand. "Where is Rodolphus and Octavia?"

"Rodolphus should be here shortly," Emmiline answered. "And your sister is with Elan's family until tomorrow."

Bellatrix cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Lucius for an introduction.

"Oh yes. Mother, Father, this is Miss Bellatrix Black," he said and ushered Bellatrix forward. "Rabastan, I think you'll remember Miss Black."

"Oh yes," Rabastan said, smirking. "How could I forget?"

The five of them stood there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. Bellatrix began tapping her fingers on the fireplace and then Emmiline said, "Well, I think we should let these two get settled. I've had Doddy make up your room Lucius. The two of you should be comfortable."

* * *

"It's a little unladylike isn't it?" Bellatrix complained as she watched her bags grow to normal size. "How does it make me look?" 

"She wouldn't have put us together if she didn't feel it was acceptable," Lucius said, a bit exasperated. "Would you just leave it?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

"Told you," Rabastan chuckled as Bellatrix's screeches filtered into the library. "Quite the temper." 

Emmiline looked at her husband, her eyebrows raised. "She sure has got a short fuse. They only just got here."

"I can't make out what she's angry about," Abraxas said.

"Probably the sleeping arrangement." Emmiline grinned at Rabastan conspiratorially.

"What have you done now Em?" Abraxas asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see if she would behave like a lady should or not," Emmiline said and took a sip of her tea. "I hoped she'd just say she felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same room under his parents roof before marriage. I didn't count on the yelling match."

"I told you she has a temper," Rabastan said again.

"So was this a... A test or something?" Abraxas asked.

"Or something," Emmiline said quietly, smiling behind her tea cup.

* * *

"I'm very sorry for the trouble," Bellatrix said to Emmeline as she watched the house elf carry her bags to the room next to Lucius'. "I just felt uncomfortable." 

"No problem my dear," Emmiline said and suppressed a giggle as one of the portraits rolled his eyes at Bellatrix. "I shouldn't have assumed like that. But you know how Lucius is. I just figured..."

"Hello?" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Is anyone... Lucius!"

Emmiline dropped Bellatrix's dress and ran to the balcony. "Rodolphus!"

"My, my Mrs Malfoy," Rodolphus said as he looked up at her. "I do believe you become more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Bellatrix watched as Emmiline rushed down the stairs to greet Rodolphus then she picked up her incredibly expensive discarded dress, glared down at the happy family, and marched into her room.

"Lucius," Emmiline said, "go grab Rodolphus a drink."

"Brandy?" Lucius asked Rodolphus.

Rodolphus nodded and Lucius took off.

"So how bad is she?" Rodolphus asked as he watched Bellatrix march into her room. "Doesn't look too happy to me."

"She's a witch," Emmiline said with a shrug. "Taps her fingers like a madwoman."

Rodolphus laughed.

"So where's your lady friend?" Emmiline asked, looking past Rodolphus to try to catch a glimpse. "Is she here?"

"Oh, no," Rodolphus shook his head sheepishly. "We broke up."

Emmiline's face fell. "But I thought you really liked this one. I promised your mother when she died..."

"She just wasn't right for me," Rodolphus said. "That's all."

"Well I'm sure you'll meet someone exceptional soon," Emmiline said with a sigh just as Bellatrix began descending the stairs.

Rodolphus' eyes never left Bellatrix as he murmured, "Yes, I'm sure I will."

* * *

"So," Emmeline said as they sat down to dinner. "Bellatrix, how did the two of you meet?" 

Bellatrix looked at Lucius and grinned. "It's really a rather funny story. Isn't it Lucius?"

Abraxas slapped the back of Rabastan's head as he vehemently shook his head at that comment.

"Well go on dear," Emmeline said expectantly. "We're waiting."

"Well, my father works at the ministry. He's the head of the treasury and I was there to see him one day. There had just been a large deposit left on his desk when I'd arrived. So I picked it up to have a look and then, all of the sudden, there was a curse flying just past my ear." Bellatrix looked at Lucius and laughed. "So I pulled my wand and _Stunned_ the curser so fast it'd make your head spin. As it turned out, it was Lucius."

"So you first tried to steal money from the National Treasury and then _Stunned_ my son?" Emmiline asked, looking appalled.

"Oh no," Bellatrix shook her head. "No, I was just trying to get a feel for how much the deposit was. See, I have this ability to lift a pouch of coins and know almost exactly how much is in it by the weight."

"That's a bit obsessive, isn't it?" Rabastan asked and earned another slap to the back of the head.

"I..."

"I think it's an exceptional talent," Rodolphus said with an encouraging smile. "Not many people can do that."

"Thank you," Bellatrix said, looking down at her plate.

"So you _Stunned_ my son," Emmiline said flatly. "How does that get you to where you are now?"

"Well, when my father returned an hour later he couldn't believe I had _Stunned _the one giving the donation. So he quickly ended the..."

"You left him _Stunned_ for an hour?" Emmiline gasped.

"Well I didn't..."

"Mother," Lucius warned.

"Sorry," she said as Rabastan bit his lip to stop his laughter. "Continue Bellatrix"

"Oh, um, well when my father ended the spell he began apologizing instantly. But Lucius just smiled and told him he'd never seen that kind of wandwork," Bellatrix said. "He was impressed."

Rabastan snorted.

"I was," Lucius said. "I didn't even see it coming. She's very fast."

"A good quality in a woman," Rodolphus said and received a thankful smile from Lucius. "So what happened next?"

* * *

"They hate me," Bellatrix wailed as she fell onto her bed. "I wanted to scream." 

"They don't hate you," Lucius told her and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and said softly, "They're just apprehensive. That's all."

"Apprehensive my ass," Bellatrix mumbled. "You're mother does not want me here."

"Of course she does," Lucius said. "Why wouldn't she?"

* * *

"I don't want her here," Emmiline said as she and Abraxas eased into bed. "She's going to ruin Christmas." 

"Em," Abraxas warned. "You should stop trying to provoke her."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Oh yes you are," Abraxas said. "You and you're little cohort Rabastan."

"Well it's just so easy," Emmiline said. "Incredibly simple."

"Em..."

"Besides, her hair is too dark." She snorted. "Think of what the children will look like."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind Mother and Father, but Bellatrix has invited her sister to visit for the remainder of the holiday," Lucius said the next morning at breakfast. 

"There's two of them?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," Lucius said shortly. "I've given her permission. Narcissa should be here shortly."

"Narcissa?" Rabastan asked. "I don't remember Bellatrix having a sister."

"She's in her final year at Hogwarts," Lucius supplied. "So no, I doubt you'd remember even if you knew."

"Good morning," Bellatrix said as she sidled into the breakfast room. She took a seat next to Lucius and upturned her cheek for a kiss.

"Nice to see you're awake and well," Abraxas said. "I hear that you're sister will be spending the holiday with us. I'm very excited to meet her."

"Yes, Cissy," Bellatrix smiled and began tapping her nails on the table. "I've missed her a lot this year."

"When will Octavia arrive?" Rabastan asked suddenly.

"Around lunchtime," Abraxas said.

* * *

"Father," Lucius said as he entered his father's study. "A word?" 

"Of course Lucius," Abraxas said from behind the Prophet. "Please take a seat."

"Father, I think it's time for Grandmother's ring," Lucius said as he took a seat across from his father. "I'd like to give it to Bellatrix tomorrow."

Abraxas raised his eyebrows and lowered the paper. He took a deep breath and said, "Well she is from a respectable family. Can't do much better than a Black. Although, Lucius, well... Your mother and I always wanted you to marry for love, like we did."

"I am."

"I'm sorry son, but I just can't believe that."

"She's a great woman and I love her," Lucius insisted. "Grandmother's ring?"

Abraxas shook his head. "Lucius, I can't."

* * *

"Lucius sent me to tell you his sister's here," Rodolphus said to Bellatrix. 

"Thanks," Bellatrix said and sat the book she was reading down on the bed. She watched as Rodolphus nodded and began heading towards the door. Suddenly, she said, "Does everyone hate me here?"

"Well Lucius seems to like you," Rodolphus said, turning around. "And I don't think you're too bad."

"Really?"

Rodolphus smiled. "Really."

* * *

"Ah, Bellatrix," Lucius said as she came into the parlor. "I'd like you to meet my older sister, Octavia." 

"Hello." Bellatrix curtseyed.

Octavia raised an eyebrow and glanced at her mother. "Nice to meet you."

"So what took you so long?" Rodolphus asked. "I thought you'd be here at lunchtime. It's nearly time for Bellatrix's sister to arrive."

"Oh? So our household is being overrun by Blacks?" Octavia said sweetly. "How wonderful."

* * *

"You really dislike her don't you?" Lucius asked as he and Rabastan waited outside the property gates for Narcissa's carriage. "I asked my father for my grandmother's ring." 

"I do dislike her," Rabastan said, sneering. "You're really going to ask her to marry you?"

"Tomorrow." Lucius nodded. "Why don't you like her?"

"She's fake," Rabastan said simply. "And the temper she's got is force to be reckoned with. You don't need someone like that Luc."

"And what kind of someone do I need?" Lucius asked.

Before Rabastan had a chance to reply, the carriage carrying Bellatrix's youngest sister pulled around in front of them. The door opened and Narcissa popped her head out. She smiled, took a step, and slipped with a thud onto the ground.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is 'the end' but there will most definitely be an epilogue. Please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

* * *

"It's just a little cut on my forehead!" Narcissa cried as Lucius carried her into the manor. "I could have walked myself."

"No, no," Lucius countered. "You hit your head. What would have happened if you'd gotten woozy and fell? What kind of host would I be?"

"I'm fine, really," Narcissa said. "You can put me... Oh great."

Lucius had carried her into the dining room just as the rest of the family was sitting down to dinner. At the sight of the blood dripping down her forehead everyone rushed forward to help her. Lucius sat her down on the table, Abraxas called for Doddy, Emmiline pulled out her napkin and began dabbing at the blood, and Octavia handed her a glass of water.

Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus and sighed.

"Now really," Narcissa said, exasperated. "Don't fuss."

"What happened?" Emmiline asked.

"She slipped out of the carriage and banged her head on the ground," Lucius said. He took the napkin from his mother, dabbed it into the glass of water, and placed it onto Narcissa's head. "Better?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Although I'm really not worth all the fuss."

"Oh no darling," Octavia said with a smile. "It could be a concussion."

* * *

"You're in your final year at Hogwarts I hear," Abraxas said after everything had settled down. "Excited to graduate?"

"Oh yes," Narcissa grinned. "Although, I'll miss school."

"Cissy is top of her year," Bellatrix said and smiled at her sister. "And Head Girl."

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment," Lucius said. "I was Head Boy my final year."

"How interesting," Emmiline said, looking from Lucius to Narcissa and back again with a wide grin. "You've just met and already there's so much you have in common. Bellatrix dear, were you a Head Girl or prefect?"

"Oh, no," Bellatrix said with a chuckle. "Dumbledore never would have given me an authority position."

"Why ever not?" Abraxas asked.

"Well I was always one to make trouble," Bellatrix said. "I'm not sweet and innocent like Cissy here. I like to be where the action is."

"I feel that a young lady should follow the rules," Emmiline said. "Like our Octavia here. She's the epitome of a proper young lady, just as I was."

"You feel that women should just take the backseat to men?" Bellatrix asked. "Just go through life following what is dictated to them? And what of the upcoming war?"

"You plan to join Lord Voldemort?" Emmiline asked, the disgust in her voice quite noticeable.

"Of course," Bellatrix said. "I'm just as qualified to fight as any man."

"Well what will you do if you have children?" Octavia asked. "Who will look after them while you're out fighting the good fight?"

"I don't plan on having children any time soon," Bellatrix answered. "So that won't be a problem."

"You don't plan to have children?" Emmiline sounded scandalized. She looked at Octavia. "What kind of woman doesn't want children?"

"Well I don't see Octavia with any children," Bellatrix said.

Rabastan slapped his forehead as the table fell silent.

"What?"

"Octavia can't have children Bella," Lucius said softly. "She's barren."

"Oh I..."

But Octavia had thrown her napkin on the table and was pushing back her chair to leave. Rodolphus tried to catch her by the arm and pull her back down, but she shook him off and stomped out of the room.

"Look what you've done now," Emmiline hissed. "You can't do anything right can you?"

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix said, looking horrified at the taboo she'd just committed. She took a deep breath and pushed back from the table. "I think I need a breath of fresh air."

* * *

"Come on," Rodolphus said and pulled Bellatrix from the front step. "Up. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus looked at her and said, "Somewhere to get pissed."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Narcissa said, standing in Lucius' doorway. "May I come in?"

Lucius shrugged.

"She means well," Narcissa said quietly. "She just doesn't..."

"My family hates her," Lucius said. He sighed. "And yet my mother thinks her sister is perfect for me."

"Lucius..."

"And I think I might agree."

"We've just met," Narcissa said. "You don't know anything about me."

Lucius shrugged again. "I know that I couldn't take my eyes off you during dinner. I know that you don't approve of your sister's actions. I know that you're gorgeous."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I've heard that a thousand times before," Narcissa said. "So you'll understand if I don't swoon."

"And here I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"I'm a Black. None of us are sweet and innocent."

"But you're a young lady. What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"What's expected of me."

"I asked what you want to do. Not what you're expected to do."

"Alright," Narcissa said with a nod and took a seat next to Lucius on his bed. "If that's what you wish." She paused. "I want to meet a man who'll travel the world with me. I want to visit everywhere: Australia and Chile and Morocco. I want him to make love to me every night and think of me every minute of every day. And then, once we've been everywhere and done everything together, I want to come home and have his children."

"How many?"

Narcissa shrugged. "As many as I can." She looked up and caught his eye. "And what about you Mr. Malfoy? What do you want?"

* * *

"I just don't get it," Bellatrix wailed and slammed the dingy cup of whiskey onto the table. "Why does everyone hate me? Am I really all that bad?"

"No," Rodolphus said. "I think you're just fine the way you are."

"Well then why doesn't anyone else feel that way?" She picked up the cup and drained it. "Gods, I love whiskey."

"I love girls who love whiskey," Rodolphus said and took a sip of his own drink.

"Lucius thinks a lady should only have a few glasses of wine," Bellatrix snorted. "What do I do Rodolphus? He'll never ask me to marry him now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rodolphus told her. "He asked for his grandmother's ring."

"He did?" Bellatrix asked. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"His father said no."

"Oh."

* * *

"I can't stand that girl," Emmiline hissed as she and Abraxas climbed into bed. "Speaking that way to Octavia."

"She didn't know," Abraxas said.

"I don't care."

"Em..."

"That Narcissa though," Emmiline nodded her head resolutely. "She and Lucius would have gorgeous children."

* * *

Narcissa sighed and leaned into Lucius' side. He wrapped his arm around her, lifted her chin, and placed his lips lightly on hers.

* * *

Bellatrix hiccuped and leaned into Rodolphus' side. He wrapped his arm around her, steadied himself, and helped her to the closest floo.

* * *

"Rodolphus."

Bellatrix sat straight up in the bed. She looked around, took in the unfamiliar surroundings, and let out a silent shriek. She was most definitely not in her room, nor in Lucius'.

"Rodolphus!" She heard Abraxas yell from outside. She prayed he wouldn't... "Oh, hello. Um, is Rodolphus..."

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Well then," he took a deep breath, "I'll just be at breakfast."

* * *

"Ah, nice of you to join us Abraxas," Rabastan said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Abraxas shook his head. "Nothing."

"Did that Bellatrix come home last night?" Emmiline sniffed as she buttered her toast.

Abraxas snorted.

* * *

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix whispered. "Rodolphus, where are you?"

The door to the bathroom swung open and Rodolphus strode out, a towel wrapped around his torso. He said, "What?"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Can someone please explain why Bellatrix is already screaming her head off this early in the morning?" Emmiline asked as Lucius and Narcissa sat down to breakfast.

Narcissa shrugged and quickly tucked into her plate of toast and eggs. Lucius followed suit and Rabastan narrowed his eyes at the strange tension they radiated. They seemed... Guilty.

"And where were the two of you last night?" Rabastan asked, trying to sound casual as he buttered his toast.

"Looking for your dear Bellatrix I suppose?" Octavia asked shortly as she sat down at the table.

Lucius nodded and stuffed a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.

Emmiline raised her eyebrows and glanced meaningfully at Rabastan. "Did you find her?"

Abraxas snorted again.

* * *

"Mother, I'd like Grandmother's ring," Lucius said later in the morning. "I know how you feel about the situation..."

"Lucius," Emmiline smiled sadly at her son and took a deep breath. "Do you really love this girl?"

"Marriage isn't always based on love Mother," Lucius said. "Sometimes we need to bypass our feelings for what's best. Marrying Bellatrix will not only benefit me, but also cement our place in society. She's a Black..."

"Well so is her sister," Emmiline said. "And I must tell you Luc, you seem much more taken with the younger Black."

"Narcissa is..." Lucius took a deep breath and shook her head. "Narcissa is a phase."

"Will you be happy Son?"

"Yes, I think so."

Emmiline nodded and reached into the jewelry box atop her vanity. She carefully pulled out an old, tattered box and hesitantly handed it to Lucius. "I just always hoped this ring would be given for something more than social standings."

* * *

"Oh no." Narcissa shook her head as Lucius handed her the box. "I really don't want to look at it."

"Will you try it on?" Lucius asked. "It's just that, your hands are so much like Bella's and I want to make sure it fits."

"I don't..."

"Oh come now," Lucius said and pulled the ring from the box. "Just try it on."

"Lucius, I..."

"It won't bite." Lucius forced the ring on her finger. He held her hand up to inspect the ring and then looked up at her. "I..."

"Isn't that bad luck?" Octavia had been standing in the doorway, witnessing the whole exchange. "Putting on a ring meant for someone else I mean."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she quickly began trying to pull the ring off. Only, it was stuck tight. She looked up at Lucius and cried, "I can't get it off."

Octavia raised her eyebrows. "See?"

* * *

"Use soap!"

"Doddy, get us some butter!"

"Just add water!"

"Spit on it if you have to!"

"Hello? We're wizards!"

"And what are we spitting on in here?"

Five heads looked up as Rodolphus and Bellatrix made there way into the kitchen. Emmiline dropped the towel in her hands, Octavia started whistling, Rabastan laughed, Abraxas slapped him on the back of the head, Lucius bit his lip, and Narcissa let out a sob.

"I fear we've missed something my dear," Rodolphus said quietly and watched as Narcissa ran from the room.

Bellatrix looked at Lucius' guilty face and then turned to follow her sister. She reached the bathroom door just as it slammed shut and then began banging on it. After a moment's hesitation, Narcissa pulled the door open and ushered her sister inside.

"Cissy," Bellatrix said as Narcissa rushed into her arms. "Cissy, what's wrong?"

"It won't come off!"

"What Cissy?" Bellatrix held her sister out at arms length. "What won't come off?"

Narcissa thrust her hand at Bellatrix and said, "Your engagement ring. It won't come off."

* * *

"I can't hear."

"Shh..."

"At least she's not screaming yet."

"Shut up!"

"This is so rude. It's invasion of..."

Four voices hissed, "Shut up Rodolphus!"

* * *

Bellatrix stared, transfixed, at the large diamond glittering on her sister's finger. She took a step back and asked, "My... My engagement ring?"

Narcissa nodded sadly.

"I don't quite..."

"Lucius was going to give it to you later today."

"Then why is it on your hand?"

"He wanted to see what it would look like," Narcissa said as her shoulders slumped. "He said we have the same size hands and he wanted to make sure it'd fit."

"But that's..." Bellatrix shook her head and began tapping her fingers on the sink. "That's stupid."

Narcissa shrugged.

* * *

"Let's do presents," Rodolphus said cheerily a moment after Bellatrix and Narcissa exited the bathroom and entered the parlor.

"Oh yes," Bellatrix said sarcastically. "Let's do presents. Let's pretend that none of this horrid weekend happened at all by giving out gifts. I mean, I was supposed to be asked a certain question this evening followed by a nice little gift, but that nice little gift is now on my sister's finger."

Narcissa whispered, "Bella."

"No Cissy," Bellatrix yelled. "No! Don't you see? I deserve this. I deserve all of this. I deserve my... My would-be fiancee giving my ring to my sister because I slept with his best friend last night." Every jaw in the room went slack. "Oh yes. You've heard from the whore's mouth herself. I slept with Rodolphus."

Bellatrix stormed out of the room and Rodolphus held up his hand. "Wait a..."

"You slept with my fiancee?" Lucius hissed.

"Well she's not actually your fiancee," Rodolphus said. "And I didn't sleep with..."

But Lucius had lunged at him. He hadn't even pulled his wand. He just jumped over the back of the chair and ran at Rodolphus who, in turn, took off running in the opposite direction. Lucius chased him around the parlor, out into the hallway, and down to the library. Rodolphus was chased around the desk twice before he took off and ended up in the kitchen. Finally, the two squared off on opposite sides of the large island in the kitchen.

"You slept with Bellatrix?" Lucius yelled and faked right.

"No!" Rodolphus shouted and took a step to the left. "No, we didn't sleep together! I just got her pissed and..."

"Then why does she think you slept together?"

"I don't know!"

"Rodolphus, you may be my best friend, but I'll kill you!"

"But I didn't touch her!"

"Then why," Lucius lunged over the island, "does she think you... Agh!"

Lucius collided with Rodolphus and sent the two of them sprawling onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and curses. The others ran in to find Lucius straddling Rodolphus, clutching his collar and snarling. He asked as he raised his fist, "Why?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "Why do you care? You don't love her."

* * *

Narcissa walked into Lucius' room after finally removing the old engagement ring. She took the ring, placed it on his bedside table, and went to wait out front for her carriage.

"Here's one for Rodolphus," Lucius said and whipped the wrapped gift at his friend as hard as he could. "And one for Octavia and Elan. And here's one for Mother. And Narcissa. Narcissa?"

The group in the parlor looked around.

"Where's Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"She said something about going home," Rabastan said. "I think she's out waiting for the carriage."

Lucius' jaw dropped. "She's going home?"

Rabastan shrugged.

"Go," Bellatrix said gruffly to Lucius. She bit her lip. "You know you want to."

* * *

"Wait! Wait a minute!"

Narcissa held up her hand and the coachman put her bags back on the ground. She turned and looked at Lucius sadly... Almost expectantly.

"Why are you leaving?" Lucius asked, stopping just inches away from her. "Why?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I don't... I don't belong here. I'm not part of the family. It's just..."

"I don't want you to leave," Lucius said. "Please stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"I want you to."

"I can't." Narcissa nodded at the coachman and he picked up her bags again. "Bella..."

"Wants Rodolphus," Lucius said quickly. He took another step towards her and grabbed her hands in his. "And I want you."

Narcissa pulled her hands free and turned to the carriage. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!**

_**

* * *

**__**(One year later)**_

"Lucius!" Emmiline screeched and threw herself at her son. She pulled away from Lucius and grinned at the woman next to him. "Narcissa!"

"Hello Emmiline," Narcissa said and rushed into her mother-in-law's arms. "I've missed you."

"Oh you have no idea," Emmiline gushed and began leading Narcissa from the reception room. "Now, we have to talk about that new elf of yours..."

Lucius chuckled as his wife looked at him helplessly and followed Emmiline from the room. A moment later he too followed his mother. He rounded the corner just in time to see them disappear into the library.

"Mother," Lucius said as he stepped into the library and looked up at the large tree in the center of the room. "Mother, why is the tree in here this year?"

"We thought it would be a good time for change," Abraxas said for his wife. He glanced sideways at the corner where Bellatrix and Rodolphus were feeding each other Chocolate Frogs. "You know, after the fiasco last year.'

"Ah." Lucius nodded. "Understandable."

"So," Rabastan said as he sidled up to Lucius' side. "We have two new editions to the family in less than a year..."

"When will we make it a third?" Emmiline piped from the other side of the room.

Narcissa blushed as Lucius chuckled, "Well..."

Rabastan's jaw dropped. "No."

Bellatrix took the glass of whiskey from Narcissa's hand and glared at her.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded. "Don't get them excited like that."

Bellatrix put the glass back in her sister's hand and smiled nonchalantly.

"Sorry," Lucius said sheepishly. "When is dinner? I'm starving."

"And what would make you work up such an appetite but..." Abraxas slapped Rabastan on the back of the head. "What? I was just going to say kicking around that new house-elf. Breaking in new house-elves always makes me hungry."

"You are the strangest..."

"Gifts," Bellatrix chimed and started towards the tree. Rodolphus followed obediently.

"Are Octavia and Elan going to be here?" Narcissa asked politely.

Rabastan shrugged, grabbed her hand, and bounded off to unwrap gifts. Lucius watched her giggle and rush to the largest box she could find. Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix and, with looks of childish glee on their faces, they ripped into their packages. Lucius bounded over to them and began ripping into packages as well.

Emmiline sighed contentedly as she watched Narcissa put a bow on Lucius' head. "They'll have such beautiful children."

"And so will they," Abraxas said, nodding at Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Emmiline cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "Too bad their other sister ran away." She looked sadly at Rabastan. "We could have had a full set."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
